cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Meg Foster
Meg Foster (1948 - ) Film Deaths *''They Live'' (1988) [Holly Thompson]: Shot in the chest by Roddy Piper on the rooftop, when she tries to stop him from sabotaging the aliens' broadcast signal. (Thanks to Cenga) *''Blind Fury ''(1989) [Lynn Devereaux]: Shot in the side of her chest with a shotgun by Randall "Tex" Cobb, causing her to fall back onto Rutger Hauer who closes her eyes as she dies. (Thanks to Cenga) *''Tripwire'' (1990) [Julia]: Shot to death (off-screen) by David Warner; we only see David threatening Meg in a videotaped message sent to Terence Knox. Neither her death nor her body is actually shown, but some of David's subsequent dialogue confirms that he killed her. *''Diplomatic Immunity'' (1991) [Gerta Hermann]: Shot in the stomach with a speargun by Billy Drago, pinning her to the wall. (Thanks to Big O and Tony) *''Relentless IV: Ashes to Ashes'' (1994) [Carol Dietz]: Meg does not appear in this movie, but it's established here that her character from the first two Relentless films died (off-screen) at some point between the films. *''Lords of Salem ''(2012) [Margaret Morgan]: Executed (along with the rest of her coven) by being burned at the stake. She appears as a ghost throughout the movie, and her death is shown in a flashback. (Nudity alert: Full frontal as a ghost) *'31 (2016)' [Venus Virgo]: Stabbed to death by Richard Brake. *''Overlord'' (2018) [Chloe's Aunt]: After being mutated into a failed super soldier, she is presumably shot to death by Joseph Quinn/Marc Rissmann and the other SS hit squad as she attacks them, we only see silhouettes of them firing at her as Jovan Adepo looks up at the bedroom window (for this role Meg wore heavy mutant make up for the role) TV Deaths *''The Death of Me Yet'' (1971 TV) [Alice]: Shot to death by Richard Basehart, whom she shoots in turn. (Thanks to Robert) *''Guyana Tragedy: The Story of Jim Jones'' (1980 TV) [Jean Richie]: Shot in the chest, alongside her husband (Randy Quaid) by one of Powers Boothe's men. (She was based on the wife of Timothy Stoen, who both tired to unsuccessfully stop the mass suicide led by Jim Jones, which included her son, but she survives, making this historically inaccurate.) *''The Twilight Zone: Dreams for Sale ''(1985) [Jenny]: Her body dies when the virtual-reality "dream machine" malfunctions, but it is shown that her mind lives on in the dream world. (Thanks to Robert and Jason) Noteworthy Connections *Ex-wife of Stephen McHattie. Gallery megfosterdiplomaticimmunity.png|Meg Foster in Diplomatic Immunity megfosterblindfury.png|Meg Foster in Blind Fury megfoster31.png|Meg Foster in 31 Foster, Meg Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Foster, Meg Foster, Meg Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Actors who died in John Carpenter movies Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Ghost scenes Category:Nudity Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:Actors who died in a Rob Zombie Movies Category:Deaths in the Twilight Zone Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Twin Peaks Cast Category:Miami Vice cast members Category:The Mentalist Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Phillip Noyce Movies Category:Hercules cast members Category:Off-screen deaths Category:The Twilight Zone Cast Members Category:Death scenes shot in the chest Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Death scenes by spear gun Category:Death scenes by shotgun Category:Death scenes by dying in someones arms